Best of Friends
by mlplover11
Summary: Discord is told he is allowed to stay in Ponyville for six months, and he wishes to visit Fluttershy, but with his feelings needing to come out, how will the visit go? A one-shot with Fluttershy x Discord


**My first story, so critique is welcome, but not insults. I'm a huge fluttercord shipper, so that explains that. Also, lots of this story was inspired by the amazing DisneyFanatic's Bride of Discord.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My little pony. There would be way more fluttercord if I did.**

* * *

><p><strong>Best of Friends<strong>

As droplets of rain fell down the window, the lonely draconequus groaned with boredom. There was a slight knock at the door, to which he muttered, "Come in."

A tall white Alicorn with a flowing colourful mane walked in. "Discord," she uttered," What's wrong?" He shrugged. "Oh, I don't know Celestia, maybe it's the fact that I'm cooped up in this boring old castle, away from my dearest friends!" He yelled slightly. "Friends?" Princess Celestia asked lifting an eyebrow. "Ok, Friend. But seriously, you brought me to Fluttershy so I could be 'reformed'', yet I can't see her?" He sighed. "The only friend I ever had, and when do I get to see her? Maybe every Christmas if I'm lucky!" The princess just chuckled to herself. "I take it you want a… Holiday, in a matter of speaking?" Discord's ears perked up as he turned to face her. "Are you saying…?" He muttered excitedly. "Well, You have been here awhile, so I will send you to Ponyville for…Six months."

"Six months?! Why, Celestia, maybe you can actually do something right!" She took a moment to glare at Discord before saying, "You may pack and decide where you want to stay, though I have the feeling you already know…"

The draconequus jumped up excitedly. "With Fluttershy of course!" He then blushed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and cleared his throat, "If uh, if that's ok with her….." Celestia chuckled. " I imagine it would be. After all, it's not as though I don't know about your letters." She winked. Discord's face turned red and felt as though it was burning. His ears suddenly perked up. "Do you hear that?" He asked the Alicorn. "Hear… what?" She muttered. Discord listened closer. "Shhhh!" He whispered, even though Celestia wasn't speaking. She rasied an eyebrow and opened her mouth to speak, but didn't have the chance as Discord snapped his fingers and vanished.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy stood there trembling as the timberwolf came closer. She tried to open her wings but they were frozen shut. She whimpered and closed her eyes, but felt nothing. She then heard a familiar voice, "Touch her and you're dragon food!" It yelled. The timberwolf turned to face the creature, before it said, "Mess with her, mess with the LORD OF CHAOS!" There was a strike of lightning that scared the timberwolf, and it ran into the depths of the Everfree. "Hmmph!" The figure grunted. He then noticed Fluttershy staring up at him. "Oh, my dear, are you alright? Did it do anything to you?" He asked, worriedly. "D-Discord?" She uttered. "Hmm? Oh yes it's me! Now tell me are you sure you're fine? Because I can easily help you if….." He could not continue as the pegasus wrapped her arms around his neck in a friendly embrace. Discord's chest had a warm and fuzzy feeling. "Uh…. Fluttershy? What are you doing?" "You saved my life! Thank you Discord!" Discord looked gobsmacked. "Oh well…. It's quite alright my dear." She then pulled away, but fainted in his arms when seeing a long scar across his eye. "Fluttershy?" He wondered what to do, when he saw a light in the distance. He then vanished along with Fluttershy in his arms.<p>

* * *

><p>Fluttershy woke with a start. She then looked around, wondering where she was. She saw things from her home, and concluded that she was back in her cottage. She then remembered her encounter with Discord in the forest and gasped. "Discord! Oh, I hope he is ok! Discord?" She yelled out. Suddenly the very draconequus materialized in front of her bed, which she was laying on. "Oh so glad to see you awake my dear! How are you feeling?" He asked, relieved she was awake again. Flutteshy again noticed his eye and questioned it.<p>

"Discord, what happened to your eye?" She asked. Concerned. "Oh this old thing? Nothing much, just a bad encounter with some angry buffalo." He scoffed.

"Oh well as long as you're ok….." she muttered. "Wait…. What are you doing outside of the castle? Are you in trouble? Is there a problem?" She inquired. A wide grin spread across Discord's face. "That's the exciting part my dear! Boring old Celestia said I could stay here in Ponyville with you for six months!" He said excitedly. It was then her turn to smile. "Oh Discord, that's so wonderful! I finally get to spend time with the draconequus I….." She covered her mouth with her hoof, realizing she nearly revealed her secret. "With the draconequus I," She continued, trying to find the right words, " I-I understand a-and who is my dear friend." She smiled. He clasped his paw and claw together. 'Fantastical! I just knew you would be excited!" As he said that, there was a knock at the door.

"Why, who could that be?" Discord uttered. "Oh well, the girls said they were going to come over so….." Fluttershy began, gesturing towards the door. Discord groaned. "Fine fine, just know their reaction won't be excitement." He opened the door to reveal two earth ponies, a pegasus, a unicorn and an alicorn. They all gawked at the sight of Discord. Fluttershy got up from her bed and flew to the door. "Hello girls, as you can see, Discord has decided to stay for awhile, which is just wonderful and…." She was cut off as the rainbow Pegasus flew up to Discord's face. "Did you corrupt Fluttershy again?! If you did…" She glared angrily, waving her fist at him. "So help me Discord!" She yelled. "Hey hey relax!" He begged. "Rainbow Dash, Discord has not corrupted me! Friends would never do that to each other!" She defensively put her arms around Discord.

"My my, very well done job corrupting her Discord!" The white unicorn, Rarity glared, but there was no reply. "Look at Discord!" The pink earth pony, Pinkie pie whispered to the group. "He's just standing there staring at her while she's huggin' him!" The southern orange earth pony. Applejack muttered. " Discord? Are you okay?" The purple alicorn, Twilight Sparkle inquired. The draconaquus snapped out of his trance as Fluttershy pulled away. "Oh uh yes I-I'm fine." He muttered. He then noticed the strange looks he was getting. He cleared his throat and blushed. "Well, I will just leave you ponies to your business….." He said as he headed out the door. "No Discord please stay!" Fluttershy reached and grabbed his paw making him stop in his tracks. She blushed and pulled her paw away. "I uh…. I don't mind." She muttered. He smiled slightly, trying to hold in his joy. "Ok." He whispered. "I'm going to make some tea for us." Fluttershy then flew to the kitchen.

The ponies were all silent until Twilight finally spoke up. "Oh why won't you just tell her?!" She said, making sure Fluttershy could not hear. "Tell her what?" Discord asked, confused. Rainbow Dash Face-hoofed herself. "That you like her!" She whispered. Discord's face went as red as his eyes. "Uh… I d-don't know what y-you're talking a-about!" He muttered. "Pinkie pie the jumped up. "Oh please! It's so obvious silly!" She said cheerfully. "It is?" He inquired. "Um I mean…." "Come on Discord," Applejack rolled her eyes. "Just admit it!" Discord sighed heavily. "I can't! I have never felt this weird emotion before! Being encased in stone doesn't get you many friends, let alone a special somepony!" Hi buried his face in his hands. Applejack patted him on the back. "Don't worry Discord. You can do it."

"How about this? When Fluttershy comes back, we'll say we have an important matter to attend to and leave you two alone so you can confess your feelings?" Twilight suggested. " But I would act like a fool!" " What if we helped you?" Pinkie asked excitedly. He looked up from his hands. "And how exactly will you do that?" He asked. "Using these!" She held out two walkie talkies. "We can give you advice on these!" Discord opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped as Applejack poked a hoof in his face. "Just give it a chance." He took a deep breath and nodded. They suddenly heard the kettle go off. Discord quickly shrunk his walkie talkie and put it in his ear. Fluttershy came out with a tray of tea. "Why, thank ya kindly Fluttershy, but….." Applejack suddenly stopped. She tried to continue but couldn't. "Stupid Honesty element of harmony!" She thought. Twilight quickly continued for her. " But we have been called for an important task to deal with." "Oh…. Can I come?" Fluttershy asked. "Uh no! Because it's uh a….. A dragon!" Fluttershy suddenly shrunk with fear. "Oh, ok then." After they had all said their goodbyes and the five ponies hid outside, Fluttershy and Discord had a seat. Discord took a deep breath and broke the silence. "Uh, Fluttershy?" "Yes Discord?" "Well uh…. You see my dear…" There was suddenly a voice in his ear. "Hurry up!" It was high pitched and rapid. "Pinkie." He thought to himself. He cleared his throat. "You see my dear, I believe you have….." He thought of something to say but was caught in her blue-green eyes. "You have….. Beautiful eyes." Fluttershy blushed and broke eye contact by looking down at her hooves shyly.

"You think I have nice eyes?" She muttered. "Yes! In fact, everything about you is amazing!" She looked up at him. "Amazing?" She blushed. "Yes my dear, amazing." He sighed. " Thank you Discord," she began, but was cut off as Discord said something he meant to say in his head. "I love you." He sighed dreamily and then gasped covering his mouth. Flutttershy's eyes grew wide as he tried to continue. "Uh…. Yes, I-I have felt this w-way for a while and uh…" He grew very nervous. He opened his mouth to continue but closed it when Fluttershy spoke. "Um well….." She took a deep breath. "I-I feel the same…" She looked down, some of her mane falling over her eye. Discord brushed it out of the way, and looked into her eyes. She saw his eyes grow bigger and bigger. Suddenly, he pulled her in for a loving hug. He held her tight, but not too tight to make sure he didn't crush her. She closed her eyes as they hugged for awhile, not wanting to let go. As they held each other, Discord had a thought. He may not have any other friends, but he would give up all the chaos in the world for his dear Fluttershy.


End file.
